Finding Love & Drama
by lilcrazygirl50
Summary: Chad is a quiet jock, Uryuu is the bookworm. This is a modern day setting. Warning this is MAINLY yaoi meaning boy x boy relationships. If that's not your thing then I suggest you don't read. Main pairing is Chad/Uryuu with a lot of other pairings that we haven't decided yet. The rest of the warnings are on the inside. First story. Criticism is greatly welcome.


Hey there~! Just wanted to say this is the first time uploading to FF, but I cant take all the credit. Because if it wasnt for my partner GeminiLuvsYaoi then this story probably would have never made it to paper.

But before we start I just want to give you all warnings for the story first so there will be no confusions. First thing is that the length of the story is **undetermained.** Meaning we are just writing as the ideas come to us.

Second is that there will be some **MAJOR **ooc in the story. but only for some characters. Third is that this story is MAINLY Yaoi. so if you dont like that then turn back now. Fourth and last but not least, the main pairing will be Chad/Ishida. the other pairings will be determined as the story goes on. OH and this story will have Lemon. I cant leave that out.

Well anyway I hope you enjoy reading our story as much as we enjoyed writing it. And critism is welcome cause we are amatuers after all.

We do not own Bleach or any of the characters those rights all go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Chapter 1

Uryuu POV

"Ok notebook, back pack, sewing kit...alright that's everything." I said to myself. Today was my first day of senior year in high school. Just another year of straight A's. When I looked into the mirror I couldn't help but frown. I wasn't deathly pale, but I wasn't tan ether. I bad plain black hair and with my eyes hidden behind my glasses. I wasn't strong with muscle either, in fact I was kind of thin and lanky. In all else I was the definition of plain. Not like I'm trying to impress anyone anyway. When I looked at the clock it read 6:40 a.m. Better start walking to school then.

~TIME SKIP~

When I arrived at the school I still another hour before the bell rang at 8. Good that left me plenty of time to check out the library here. When I was passing by the football field to get there, I heard laughter and shouting, loud shouting at that. When I looked to see what was going on, there on the bleachers were Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue.

When I turned around to continue walking one of them shouted, "Hey! Uryuu Ishida, come down here with us!" When I noticed who called me it was Orihime, I knew this because she was waving at me like her life depended on it. How she knew my name I didn't know. When I was standing in front of them it was quite easy to see why they were so popular. Orihime had long wavy orange hair, and a face that always seemed to smile. Rukia had shoulder length black hair and a serious face. Orihime was tall with curves in the right places, and Rukia was short with a straight figure. They were polar opposites and yet they had been friends ever since the 3rd grade.

"Hi. I don't mean to bother you, I just noticed I've never introduced myself to you before. My name is Orihime Inoue, and this is Rukia Kuchiki." She said with a smile while Rukia merely nodded in confirmation. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is-" "We know. Your Uryuu Ishida." Rukia said before I could finish. I couldn't help but ask them the question I was wondering since they called me, "How do you know who I am exactly?" At this question they looked at each other and laughed. "Your kidding right?" Rukia asked in her laughter. When she received nothing more than a raised eyebrow and a confused look she looked a little surprised. She turned to Orihime, "He really doesn't know."

"Know what?" I asked feeling even more confused than before. "Well believe it or not, you have a well known reputation at the school. In fact its so well known that when we saw you we knew who you were." Orihime answered. "Reputation? What kind of reputation?" I asked in curiosity. I mean I didn't think people other than teachers even knew my name, least of all have a reputation about me. "Oh! Its nothing bad I promise!" Orihime said frantically. "To put it bluntly," Rukia intervened "your known as the schools Book worm with perfect grades and also the person in charge of the hands craft club." Oh so that's what people know me as, but wait that doesn't explain one more thing. "Can I ask one more question?" I asked when they looked like were expecting a response. "Sure. Ask Away." Orihime replied with a grin. "What did you mean when you _knew_ it was me when you saw me?" She seemed to think it over a minute before she turned to Rukia and asked, "Do you think you can answer that for me?" Rukia sighed before responding, "Sure. Well its said that if you see a boy with skin porcelain like a doll, hair the shade of a ravens feathers, and a slim figure almost like a girls, then that's most like Uryuu Ishida. Although the major clue is that you always have some kind of Book with you." I swear I couldn't have blushed more if I tried. "Hey, did you know your also considered one of the hottest guy's at the school? The mystery thing about you really has people going." Orihime said. I stand corrected, I can blush more. "But the weird thing is though, that no one knows what color your eyes are since you always wear glasses." She said as an after thought. "HEY!" She yelled suddenly making me jump. "Can you take your glasses off so we can see what your eyes look like? Please?" She asked giving me puppy dog eyes. "N-no I c-cant." I stuttered suddenly feeling nervous. I would never admit it, but I was very self conscious about my eye's. I was going to apologize when there was a sudden yell from across the field. "What the hell is that loser doing here!?" I turned my head to see who it was, and it was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki himself.

Ichigo's POV

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I asked what the hell that loser is doing here." I yelled when I noticed the weren't going to answer. "I-I should be g-going now. I-I apologize for t-taking so much of your t-time." I heard the smaller boy mumble to the girls before he turned to leave. "And you should be!" I yelled after him. "ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled, but its not like I care, as long as that loser is gone. "Hey Ishida, wait for us!" Orihime yelled as her and Rukia chased after him. I watched them leave in anger. They were seriously going to choose that loser over me. Man I need to work off a sweat or two to calm myself. "HE-EY, ICHIGO!" I heard someone call from a distance. I looked over and saw Renji Abarai jogging across the field to get to me, when I looked him over I smirked. Renji had long fire red hair held in a high pony tale, and tanned skin with what looked like tribal tattoos on it. Not bad looking, not bad looking at all. He would have to do for now. When he reached me I smiled, "Hey Renji, what's up?"

Shirosaki's POV

My name is shirosaki Ogichi, and I am currently doing my favorite thing in the world, stalking people. My subject at the moment happens to be a certain orange haired strawberry bastard. I was already hiding under the bleachers when the girls were here and was going to leave until they called they raven haired kid with the glasses. I had never had him as a subject before so I didn't know anything about him and I was curious as to who he was. When I heard his name it suddenly hit. This was the guy that everyone was wondering about. The mysterious Book worm of the school. Anyways I was listening to them until my subject showed up, aka Ichigo Kurosaki. The look on his face was priceless when the girls chased after that Uryuu guy, wished I could have taken a picture. I saw Renji make his way toward Ichigo, and when he got there I heard Ichigo say, "Hey Renji, what's up?" he said with a smile I knew to well. "Nothing much, how are you?" Renji said. No! No! Don't start a conversation with him Renji! I thought, Hoping that some awesome mind control would make him listen. "Oh nothing much. Just needed to talk to you about something." Ichigo said. "Alright." Renji replied. Well looks like mind control doesn't work. I silently followed when they went into the locker room. "What do you want to talk about?" Renji asked. Ichigo said nothing as he began to walk toward Renji. When he had him backed against the lockers he spoke, "Nothing, other than the fact that I want you." Renji was about to question him when Ichigo suddenly covered his mouth with his. In that moment I saw Renji's eyes get big like a chibi on crack. Holy. Shit. This just got real.


End file.
